You and Me: Us
by thecrazykid76
Summary: They met at the lake. Will everything go as planned or will Rita Skeeter get in the way? Find out now. A Hermione and Oliver love story
1. Chapter 1

It started one night when Hermione Granger met Oliver Wood at the lake. The pipes had been clogged so they had to bathe at the lake. Everybody had to have swimsuits and everybody had to be covered up. Hermione had gone down to the lake while a few other girls were finishing up. What she didn't see was Oliver Wood on the other side waiting for her. He had a crush on her ever since he saw her on the train. she got in the water and he swam towards her.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I need to bathe too." he lied. "And I also was wondering if you would you know well gooutwithmeonaHogsmadeweekend?" Hew stuttered.

Didn't catch that." Hermione said.

"Will you go with me on a Hogsmade week-end?"

"Sure" she said.

He was just smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up extra early the next morning to get ready for Oliver.

"I wonder what I should wear? I should ask Lavender."

"Ask me what?" Lavender asked.

"I need an outfit to wear." Hermione replied.

"Are you going to Hogsmade with someone because you don't usually ask me to get an outfit for you."

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Tell me, who is it?" Lavender pleaded.!

"Um..."

"Um what!"

"He's on a quidditch team,he's cute, he's nice, and has dark-colored hair." Hermione stated.

"YOU'RE GOING WITH HARRY!" Lavender screamed.

"NOOOOOOO! I'm going with Oliver Wood."

"Oh o.k." Lavender said but this time considerably happier. "Well if you're going to ever want to be with him you will need my help. You should wear this sundress and this hat to match. Oh and let me do your hair and makeup."

"Lavender this is beautiful," Hermione gasped.

The dress was knee-length with a floral pattern and the hat was made of tan-colored leather that matched the dress.

"We should start on your hair and makeup." Lavender said.

"Oh yeah." Hermione whispered.

When Lavender was done she had gotten Hermione's hair straight and her make-up prefect.

"You look vivacious!" Lavender squealed. "I think you're ready.

"I think so too." Is all Hermione could say.

disclaimer: I do not own this


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had gotten up later than normal and was furious with Fred or was it George had forgotten to wake him up early.

"I thought you had said 7:00." Fred or was it George said.

"I said 6:00. I have 30 minutes to get ready for Hermione!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well sorry." Fred and George muttered.

Oliver luckily had his cloths already planned and he could just slip them on. The problem was his hair. He had a hard time with it already and that took him 20 minutes. How in the world was he supposed to do it in 30 minutes?

"Well at least let us help with your hair." George said.

"You'd better hurry." Oliver seethed.

Fred waved his wand and his hair was perfect.

"How'd you do that?" Oliver asked.

"Lavender told us everything 20 minutes ago." Fred replied.

"Thank goodness. What would we do without girls." Oliver said.

Oliver rushed to Honeydukes and bought Hermione her favorite candy, tough toffee. Oliver conjured up some flowers just as Hermione walked in. He gave her a small smile and got one in return.

"Hi." She said obviously nervous.

"Hey" He said. "What do you want to do today?"

"Do you want to go for some tea. There is a place at the end of the street that I hear is great."

"Yea I think I would like that." He replied.

As they got nearer to the shop he could see the sign which said Mrs. Malynn's Tea and Toffee.

"Oh that reminds me." He said reaching for the candy he had bought earlier that day.

"Oliver I don't know what to say thank you."

He smiled knowing she had liked what he has gotten for her.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"No thanks." He said. "You look beautiful today."

She blushed.

"Thank you. Lavender helped me."

They went into the tea shop and a nice waitress brought us some tea.

"Today's special is if you can kiss the girl you get everything free." The waitress said.

"Uh no thank you." They both said.

"Well if you change your mind come and tell us." The waitress said.

They finished their tea and hurried outside.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You choose."

"Let's go to the shrieking shack." He said.

"O.k." She replied.

They walked over to the shack and stared at it.

"I wonder how it got its name?" He asked.

"We should check the library." She suggested.

"Let's do that later." He said.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"I have the perfect place at Hogwarts." He said ushering her towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own this

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked for what seemed the billionth time.

"You'll see. I think you'll love it. Well at least I hope you'll love it." Oliver said.

Oliver stopped just before the place he was taking her.

"Close your eyes." Oliver told her.

"O.k my eyes are closed. What do I do now?" Hermione asked.

"Give me your hand so I can guide you." Oliver whispered. "O.k open your eyes."

What Hermione saw shocked her.

"Oliver this is... this is..."

"This is beautiful?" He suggested.

She nodded her head.

It was a cherry blossom tree that was just blooming.

"I thought you would like it."

"Oh Oliver I don't like it."Hermione said.

Oliver looked crestfallen.

"You don't?" Was all he could get out.

"I love it!" She squealed.

"I'm glad you LOVE it." Oliver joked.

"Shall we sit down?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we shall." He said.

A nice gentle breeze was coming by and made fallen petals dance around them.

"I could stay out her forever." They both said and sighed.

Hermione let out a little giggle. Hermione leaned in a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Oliver did a similar action but he put his head on her head.

"Oliver I love this. Thank you so much."

"Me too."

They turned their heads so they were facing each other and they leaned in and...

To be continued...

sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I love writing the stories.

Also sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapters.:(


	5. Chapter 5

They leaned in closer and closer and then it happened...

They kissed.

Oliver had never experienced something like this before. Hermione had her first kiss that day and I was amazing. Their lips moved with synchronism and it was perfect nothing could break that.

Her lips were warm and tasted slightly like strawberries. That was his favorite fruit.

His lips were soft and tasted like honey and toffee. She loved toffee.

They didn't want to break the kiss even though they both needed air. It was finally Hermione who broke and needed air but quickly leaned in to kiss some more.

Oliver was quick to comply. He wanted to deepen the kiss so he tried and Hermione was quick to say yes with her mouth.

They broke for air and Oliver popped the question... "Hermione..." He panted.

"Yes." She replied.

"Will you be my... my... my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned.

"I love you." They said.

"Better get back to school." Oliver said.

They hurried along.

1-1-1

sorry for a short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been all day Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hogsmade." She replied flatly.

"Why didn't we see you?" Harry questioned.

"You must have not been looking enough." Hermione stated.

"Lavender told us everything Hermione." Ron said.

"She did! Are you guys mad at me?" She asked shocked.

"No, we just wish you would have told us." They said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Oliver came bursting into the common room and yelled...

"Guess where I have been all afternoon?"

"Where?" half of them yelled.

"At Hogsmade with Hermione Granger!" He yelled back at them.

All of them let out small gaspes. Lavender suddenly yelled...

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss."

And soon the entire common room was "kiss."

"WELL HERMIONE, WHAT DO YOU SAY?" He yelled across the common room

"If it will quiet them down." She said.

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU." Oliver yelled.

"IF IT WILL QUIET THEM DOWN." She yelled.

He moved towards her.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her.

The entire common room burst into cheers. Hermione was turning pinker by the second.

"I'll be in the dorm." She whispered obviously embarrassed.

Lavender followed her.

"I take it it went well?" She asked.

"Yes, but what makes you say that?" Hermione teased.

"Nothing in particular." Lavender grinned. "If you don't mind me asking, was that your first kiss?"

"No, he wouldn't do it in front of the house. It was our second though." Hermione replied.

"It sounds like their having a party down there." Lavender laughed.

"No kidding." Hermione stated.

"Boys." They both said.

"We should probably go to bed." Hermione suggested.

"Wait I'll get Oliver." Lavender said while hurrying off.

"But Lavender, you don't have to. Hermione called but it was too late.

Oliver walked through the doors.

"I hear you need me?"

"No, I don't." Hermione said.

"But don't you want me to sleep with you or even better sleep with me? I have private quarters."

"Oliver!" Hermione said while throwing a pillow at him.

"What, I'm just kidding." He said.

"Sure you are." Hermione said sarcastically.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and kissed her goodnight.

"See you in the morning." Oliver whispered


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up blurry-eyed.

"What time is it?" She thought. "9:30! At least it's a Sunday."

"Hermione." Lavender called.

"Yes?"

"Somebody wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Oliver."

"Send him in."

"Hermione." Called Oliver.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Came her muffled reply.

"Do you want to go on a broom ride with me today?" Oliver asked.

"I would love to." She replied.

Hermione stepped out of bed and was embarrassed. All she was wearing was an over-sized shirt and short short shorts.

"Don't look at me." Hermione said while blushing furiously.

"Why? You look so pretty."

Hermione turned redder.

"Will you please get out so I can get dressed?" Hermione asked still red.

"Fine." He replied a smile playing on his lips.

He stepped outside of the dorm and it hit him. Those weren't shorts but her underwear. Now he knew why she went so red. He was going red just remembering it.

She stepped outside of the dorm now fully dressed and still as stylish as yesterday and still had straight hair.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." he began but she silenced him with a kiss.

"It's fine you didn't mean to." She said

He grinned.

"I want to show you to my dorm. I get a privet one you know."

"O.k lead the way."

When they got there Hermione was shocked to see he had a king size bed, 2 dressers, and a personal shower.

"Wow!" Was all she could get out.

"You could sleep here tonight too if you would like. I could make another bed." He tempted her.

"Not yet." She said.

He pouted.

"You can pout all you want but I will still say no."

"Fine. We still need to go on that broom ride." He prompted her.

"Lets go then." She replied eagerly.

They got to the broom shed and he brought out his Nimbus 2000.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I guess."

She sat in front of him and held on tight to the broom like she was going to fall of. He climbed on back of her and held on tight to her.

"Oliver move your hand up." Hermione said.

"I can't or you'll fall off." He grinned. "That's a reason why I chose to do this.

"Fine." She said terrified.

"Hold on tight and here we go!"Oliver said as he brought his hand up a little.

"Thank you." Hermione said, happy once again.


	8. Chapter 8

The broom ride was amazing they flew around Hogwarts 4 times. The first lap around was nothing special. The second lap Hermione leaned into Oliver so her head was resting in his chest. The third lap around she looked at him the entire time. The forth time around they did it they snogged for about 30 minutes.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Don't say thank you like that. Say thank you like this." Oliver said as he leaned in to kiss her.

" You're right. That is way better." Hermione agreed.

"You still could sleep in here tonight." Oliver stated.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that."

"Until you say yes." Oliver grinned.

"When and if we get married." Hermione laughed.

"Oh fine."Oliver pouted.

"Love you and goodnight." Hermione said.

"You too." Oliver replied. "Let me carry you you won't be able to walk right tonight."

"Mmm k." Hermione said.

Oliver carried her into bed.

"Hey Oliver."

"Yes."

"Will you get my pajamas?"

"Yes." He handed her a short tank top and yoga shorty shorts.

"Thank you. And no coming in tomorrow." Hermione chirped.

"See you tomorrow." Oliver kissed her goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning and Hermione woke up groggy.

"What time is it?" She wondered aloud.

"7:30."

"Oliver I said don't come in!"

"We never shook on it." He smiled.

"Oh Hermione an owl came and here is your letter."

She opened it and read;

Hermione you are to be taking advanced classes with the 5th years.

-Professor McGonagall.

"Oliver I have classes with you now!"

"Really? Wow!"

"I'm getting ready,Oliver so get out."

"All right."

Hermione was out within 10 minutes and looked wonderful.

"Let's get breakfast." Hermione said.

They got down to the dining hall and finished breakfast and hurried of to class.

"Good morning class." Professor Flitwick chirped. "Today we are going to learn how to breathe under-water.

The class went on for an hour and Oliver was bored out of his mind. He wanted to do something productive not that this wasn't but he wanted to do something else.

The class was over and they has no homework and it was free period.

"Let's go do something fun." Oliver said.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just have to see." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oliver, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Prefect's bathroom. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Here's your swimsuit."

He held up a tiny bikini.

"Let me fix that."Hermione said.

She had made it into a one piece.

"That's a waste." Oliver glumly replied.

"Stop I'm going to change."

She waved her wand and the swimsuit was on.

"You look great."

She rolled her eyes.

"You need to hurry." She said.

"Well I can't wave a wand and have everything done for me."

"Why didn't you say so."

She waved her wand and his swimsuit was on.

"Thanks."

She smiled

"Let's get in." Hermione suggested.

"You ready?"

"For?" She prompted.

"THIS!" He through her in.

When she came up she was laughing.

"That was fun." She admitted.

"Well how about this?"

He leaned in and their lips met.

"That was even better." She whispered into his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked back to the common room together.

"Oliver, I had a great time."

"Me too."

"What should we do next?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we don't have any homework." Oliver started.

"We could go to the library." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Oliver groaned.

"What do you want to do? Go to the quidditch pitch."

"That's a great idea!" Oliver said while dragging her out.

"Oliver I was joking!"

"Well I'm not."

Hermione pouted. "I don't want to."

"Too bad I'm taking you on a broom ride."

Hermione smiled."Ok only if it's with you."

Oliver smiled back.

Hermione started to lean into him. He leaned into her and their lips met.

"I love you." they both said.

Little did they know Rita Skeeter was in the common room and got some fantastic pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oliver are you sure about this?" Asked a timid Hermione.

"Yes you will be fine." Oliver assured her.

"Alright. I trust you."

They zoomed up.

- - - - At the ministry

"This will be a fantastic story." Said and evilly grinning Rita Skeeter.

"Are you sure it won't embarrass them?" Asked her timid assistant, Zenita.

"Of course it will embarrass them. It would be no fun if it weren't." Cackled Rita.

"Well if you say so." Zenita replied.

- - - - Back to Hogwarts

"That was wonderful, Oliver."

"But not as wonderful as this."

He captured her lips.

"Hermione grinned, Yes not as good as that.

"Well we better get to bed we have an eventful day tomorrow." Oliver said.

"Yes might as well." Hermione sighed.

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Because I have to do this."

Hermione mustered all the courage she had and pressed her lips to his.

"Night Hermione."

"Night."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke groggy in the morning. "What happened Lavender?"

"You came in half-asleep."

"Oh yeah I was out with my certain somebody." Hermione smiled.

Lavender looked at her strangely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You are still with him."

"Yes, why does that shock you?"

"You just rarely do stuff like that."

"That's true." Hermione said.

"Let's go to breakfast. I'm famished!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Me too." Hermione replied.

"Meet me in the common room" Lavender called.

Hermione showered and put her hair in a bun.

"Let's go." Lavender said.

- in Oliver's dorm-

"OLIVER! OLIVER! Fred yelled.

"What?" Came his muffled reply.

"Get up Hermione wants to see you." George chirped.

"Really where!" He jumped out of bed and was alive to the world now.

"Sorry but I was kidding." George apologized.

"You two are vile."

They grinned.

"If you hurry you might see her at breakfast." They said.

"Whey didn't you say so sooner." He bolted to the bathroom.

He came out 20 minutes later.

"Let's go." He called.

" He is absolutely..." Fred started

"Mental." George finished.

-down at breakfast-

Lavender nudged Hermione.

"Look whose coming." She pointed in Oliver's direction.

"Hey Hermione." Oliver said casually as the post came in.

The whole hall seemed to quiet down when they read the daily prophet.

"What is it Lavender?" Hermione asked.

She showed her the daily prophet. She looked about ready to cry.

"I'll see you around Lavender."

"Hermione wait." Oliver yelled.

"Tell me in the common room." She yelled back.

He ran after her.

When he got there she was staring at the fire.

"Are you OK." He asked her.

"Yes just a little shocked."

He pulled her into a hug.

"Well at least we don't have to tell anyone about us." She joked.

He smiled.

"The picture isn't that bad." He tried to sooth her.

He had lied the picture was awful. It had been him snogging her and dragging her to the entrance. It still was better than the article. The article started; Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood a thing? Oliver Wood was caught snogging Hermione Granger in the Griffondor common room. Do they have a relationship in bloom? Were here to find out more.

"Let's get to class." Hermione sniffed.

An owl came fluttering in Hermione took the not and read out loud.

"Hermione Granger and Oliver are excused from all classes today. Professor Dumbledore."

"Let's not go to classes." He put in a few minutes later.

"No kidding." She whispered


	14. Chapter 14

"So what should we do today?" Oliver asked.

"We should go down to the tree that we had our first kiss at." Hermione suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." He replied.

"Let's go! I don't want to wait anymore!" Hermione squealed.

Oliver laughed. "Hermione I think you are actually excited to go and do something with me."

"I love to spend time with you." Hermione said.

"Really prove it." He smiled knowing what she would do.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"That proof enough?"

"No I think I need one right here." He pointed to his lips.

Hermione laughed. "Fine."

She kissed him again.

"That will do it." He said.

"Let's go." She begged.

He picked her up with surprising strength. Years of quidditch was good to him.

"Olive put me down." She squirmed in his arms.

"Not till we're at the tree." He replied confidently.

She huffed. "Fine!"

"Don't sound so grumpy. Will a kiss make it better?" He asked.

He didn't wait for a reply he just kissed her.

Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away.

"Better?"

She shook her head I think I need another one Here." She pointed to her lips.

He laughed."OK."

- By the tree-

"So what should we do here?" He asked

"This."

She leaned into him until she was about she was 5 cm away waiting for him to close the distance. He did and immediately deepened the kiss. When they were done about 20 min. later Hermione and Oliver's lips were puffy and red.

"We should do this again sometime." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes we should." She smiled.

"It's time for lunch we'd better go." He ushered her towards the door.

Rita Skeeter smiled at herself she got great pictures again. "I wonder what else I'll get?" She wondered aloud.


End file.
